


Nail Polish and Snuggles,,

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Writing, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Maybe kinda ooc, Nail Polish, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, kinda?? maybe, mmm...oumikan...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi paints Mikan's nails
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Nail Polish and Snuggles,,

Mikan and Kokichi had been cuddling in Mikan’s dorm, when suddenly Kokichi wiggled out of the bed and started rummaging through his bag. 

Mikan looked at him curiously, slowly walking over to him.

“K-Kokichi, what are you doing-” Mikan asked, cut off by Kokichi thrusting a bunch of nail polish bottles in her hands. Mikan looked at him in bewilderment.

Mikan observed him quietly, opening her mouth to say something, but to be cut off again by him grabbing by her arm and pulling her over to her desk and forcing her to sit down.

“Kokichi..” Mikan sighed.

“What’s the matter, Miki? You don’t want me to paint your nails?” Kokichi pouted a bit.

“Oh.”

Kokichi smirked. “C’mon, Miki! Put your hands on the table, I’m gonna paint your nails and make them all cute and spiffy!”

Mikan shook her head with a smile. “Heh...A-alright, Kokichi,”

Kokichi grinned in victory and began working on his art.

“…”

“Your nails are pretty well kept,” he noted.

“A-ah, thanks?” 

Kokichi huffed out a small laugh and turned back to painting Mikan’s nails, choosing vibrant and obnoxious colors and even making small patterns and designs.

Once he was done, he perked up with a proud smile on his face and made a small ‘tadaa!’ sound.

Mikan raised her hand from the table and examined her nails. She smiled a bit at the obnoxious colors and patterns, she glanced over at Kokichi and feeling a bit bold, gestured him to get closer. Kokichi rise an eyebrow but didn’t complain, moving closer to Mikan.

Once he was close enough, Mikan somehow mustered up the courage and leaned in and kissed Kokichi’s forehead, mumbling a small ‘thanks, dear’.  
She couldn’t resist smiling at Kokichi’s dumbfounded expression, and how his face got even redder as he processed what Mikan had done.

Ah, maybe she was enjoying herself too much.

Mikan decided she should tease hima bit more...just a bit more wouldn’t hurt, right?

Having reached a decision, Mikan gave Kokichi a once-over it seemed he had somehow regained his composure, but he still looked very flustered, he was looking at the ground, his face red.

This, somehow gave Mikan a boost of confidence, she gently took his face in her hands, and leaned in, but this time, she didn’t kiss him on the forehead, this time, she kissed him on the lips.

Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise. Wow, he had nothing against Mikan, but he’d never thought she’d have the guts to do this sort of thing, and honestly? He was pretty into this side of Mikan.

When Mikan pulled away, she looked at him with a small smile on her flushed face.

“What was that for?” Kokichi muttered, raising a brow, and pretending that he totally at all wasn’t flustered as fuck.

Mikan chuckled awkwardly, biting her lip a bit “My t- thanks,”

“For what?”

“For everything…”

Before Kokichi had a chance to say anything, Mikan suddenly stood up and engulfed him in a hug.

Kokichi smiled a small smile, burying his face into Mikan’s shoulder. This was really nice.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the others presence, until they decided to both lie down on Mikan’s very comfortable bed.

The two of them laid in each others embrace for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want someone to paint my nails and cuddle me and give me forehead kisses is that to much to ask for,,


End file.
